


Candy Fight!

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Movie Night, candy fight, hilarious fighting, playful Hyde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: Hyde decides to drown Licht in Halloween candy, and Licht goes after him to get his revenge.





	

“How come we can’t ever sit on the couch with each other in peace?” A jumbled mess of food came out of his Servamp's stuffed mouth as he tried to form words, and honestly Licht was a little bit more than disgusted with it. “Hyde...seriously, have some manners, you’re spitting your candy everywhere.”

“I have a lot of manners, but I just don’t feel like I need to use them right now.” Hyde chewed more nerds and more Halloween candy before swallowing, and smiling brightly at Licht. 

 

“I feel like I need a shower.” Licht moved a little a bit farther away from the blonde on the couch.

“Me too! Wanna save some water, and shower together my Angel Baby?” Hyde asked, bouncing his eyebrows, and grinning a creepy grin full of teeth at Licht before downing more candy into his mouth.

“No thanks you Shitty Rat. I think an angel like me is fine with showering by themselves.” Licht growled out, scrunching his nose up at the gross amount of candy that Hyde had began to chew on.

Hyde made a disappointed humming sound, but also an accepting noise at him before turning back to the TV. Licht sighed, and got up to stretch a little, before he got up. They have been watching a movie together for well over an hour and a half, and his body was starting to fall asleep. Before the Eve could take another step, he felt a hand grip the back of his hoodie. The hand yanked him back hard, and he felt an entire bowl of buck of candy being dumped down the back of his hoodie. He screamed in with rage, and spun around to see Hyde with his mouth still full of different kinds of candy, before the Servamp jumped on the back of the couch as he tried to dissapear in their shared bedroom. Licht was right on the blonde's heels, as candy trailed behind him as he tried his best to shake his favorite black hoodie off his body. When they got into the entrance of the bedroom, Licht tripped and crashed to the ground in an huge uncomfortable heap of half clothed arms and boxes of nerds candy. Hyde stood in the corner of the room, snickering to himself, as he tried to swallow the last of the candy in his mouth. Obviously determined to get back at his demon of Servamp, Licht finally wiggled out of his hoodie, and in a blind fit of rage, began hurling the candy that was stuck to him right at his trapped Servamp. Hyde only smirked and dodged through it as he ran forward to tackle Licht back to the bedroom floor. They wrestled each other for a bit before finally stopping with the Eve pinned beneath the blonde Servamp. After he finished snickering, Hyde looked down at Licht's blushing yet angry face with a soft smile. The blonde bent down to place an apologetic kiss on his lips, slipping his palm down until it was pressed against Licht's neck, letting his thumb rub soothing circles as he tried to sooth away the anger and embarrassment the Eve was feeling.

“I'm sorry Angel-chan. I didn’t mean to make you so angry...but I have to admit,” Hyde sealed his lips together as if he was trying not to laugh. “You looked really funny just screaming, with your hoodie not on right, and throwing Halloween candy at me.”

“Hyde...repent or else.” Licht growled, still blushing as he glared into the Servamp's red eyes.

“Um...not that I mind my Angel, but why right now?” Hyde asked, as he gave his Eve a sweet smile, with a shocked yet confused look to match.

“Yes right now,” Licht snarked out. "Because if you don't repent, I am going to beat you with every single piece of this candy and then shove some up your ass as painfully as I can."


End file.
